1. Field
Embodiments relate to a thermal transfer film.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, demand for compactness and high performance has been increased in various fields including optics, displays, semiconductors, and biotechnology. Thus, forming wires or functional thin films for each component in a smaller and more uniform pattern may be desirable.
Laser-induced thermal transfer may be used. In such a process, a light to heat conversion layer may absorb light in a certain wavelength range and may convert the light into heat such that a transfer material stacked on the light to heat conversion layer may be transferred to a receptor.